


Waiting for a miracle

by goldenboat



Series: Waiting for a miracle [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's husband is pregnant. Just like any other pregnant person he is having cravings. That's normal right? Wrong.</p>
<p>An utterly fluffy piece to make you smile:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> I am just borrowing two names and faces.This is totally imaginary and bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. All mistakes are mine. Reviews are love.

They say that every great accomplished task begins with a dream. It’s true. Jared has first hands experience about it.

It was early in the morning. Golden rays of the sun was yet to flood their tiny bed room. Jared was snoring blissfully with Jensen snug against his chest. Usually his husband preferred to sleep on his stomach. But with the pregnancy…the belly down position was losing its appeal.

It was a Sunday which meant a couple of more hours of uninterrupted sleep. At least that’s what he thought. All of a sudden Jensen jerked and sat right up on the bed.

“I wanna have spicy cereal for breakfast Jay!”

“Huh?” replied Jared in a sleep worn voice. He was sure his husband was talking in sleep.

Really. Last time Jensen shouted for Chicken tikka in the midnight.

“Get up you big lug!!” Jensen shook his hapless husband from his sleep induced high.

“Make me my cereal!!” Jensen fixed Jared his patented get-up-or-you-will-suffer glare and Jared jumped into action. After five years together..he was pretty much trained.

Morning Jensen was a grumpy one. But morning Jensen with baby was a whole new challenge all together. Jared approached the kitchen with his husband on toe.

“What did you say you want?” Jared inquired while opening the cabinet and bringing out two bowls.

Jensen gave a blissful look.

“ A bowl of cereal. You were pourin gravy instead of the milk.”

Jared shuddered inwardly. Thank God they had enough bottles of Pepto stashed in the house. It was his fault anyway. He should have been wiser than storing last night’s gravy in the fridge when he knew his husband was such a gravy fiend.

The hazel eyed man warmed the gravy in the oven and brought it over to Jensen.

“You’re drooling Jen.”

Jensen gave an impatient growl.

“Shut up and pour Sasquatch.”

Jared poured the gravy into the bowl of cereal all the while praying to the Allmighty . He was sure his baby would look like a chili with the head of an onion.

“Anything else?” Jared waited for his husband’s reply. Jensen gleefully shook his head and looked adoringly at his weird smelling concoction. Satisfied, Jared began fixing his own cereal in the classic way….milk and chocolate sauce.

Yum.

The two men started eating. Well scratch that. Jensen had three spoonfuls and Jared had just poured his chocolate sauce.

“It lacks something Jay.” Jensen scrunches his nose with the air of a psychic just about to reveal the secret of life after death. Chocolate sauce in hand..Jared waited with bated breath. He had a fair idea how these deep thinking sessions of his husband went. Caramelized bananas..sweet chili sauce…roasted apples…fried oranges… chicken nuggets dipped in chocolate sauce…

“A poached egg Jay!! Thank God I remembered!” Jensen huffed in relief.

Jared looked forlornly at his unattended breakfast and went in search of the frying pan with the long suffering air of a man who loves his husband a little too much.

With the egg done as per Jensen’s directions (which was too raw and uncooked  for Jared’s tastes) Jensen jumped in his breakfast with renewed vigor. Jared sighed peacefully and looked at his husband with fond exasperation.

“How’s is it Jen?”

The answer was quite unexpected. Jensen wrinkled his nose as he stared down at the tragic mess waiting in front of him.

“I swear it tasted better in dreams!” Jensen looked crushed.

“This tastes like wet sand.”

 But if you think Jared would  lecture his husband about difference between dreams and reality you are mistaken. He liked all his parts intact. Thank you.

“Wanna have something else Jen?” Tired or not..Jared wasn’t going to let his husband go without breakfast.

The green eyes twinkled and lush lips broadened into a huge smile. And then it happened.

No. No. Nooooo…

“Can I have that Jay?” Jensen looked at Jared’s bowl with interest.

 Jared sighed secretly. He’d walk on hot coals if  it made his husband happy. Giving up his breakfast was nothing. Looking down at his bowl for one last time with the face of a martyr..Jared pushed it towards Jensen.

“Here…have that.”

Jensen’s face broke into a smile as he kissed his husband from across the table.

  
“Thank you baby. Here have this one instead.” Jensen lovingly passed Jared his muck. No one could blame Jensen of lacking  gratitude. Grumpy he may be…thankless he is not.

“Here..let me feed it to you.” The first spoon of gravy induced egg smelling soggy cereal reached Jared’s lips who manfully gulped it down. If this wasn’t manly enough…Jared had no idea what is.

Jensen practically inhaled the food. Jared on the other hand artfully dumped a couple spoonfuls in the waste basket under the table when his husband wasn’t looking. He may be a full blooded Texan but a whole bowl of this goo was a little too much.

Not that he would tell his husband.

Soon the breakfast was over..thanks to Jensen’s insane appetite and Jared’s strength of mind. Getting up, the freckled man patted his swollen satisfactorily.

“That was awesome!!! Thank Jay!”

Both men retired to bed. Scratch that. Jensen retired to bed and Jared went on a prolonged  date with his toilet. Guess who needed the Pepto after all?

After a few hours of vigorous bathroom activity Jared snuggled his husband and fell into a comfortable slumber…stomach finally settled.

Until he was woken up with a shake that is.

“Whah?” Jared stared blearily at his wide eyed husband.

“Fried  chili Jared. Whipped cream for dipping sauce.” Jensen shouted excitedly.

Jared closed his eyes. He wanted his mama.

Maybe it was a good idea to keep 911 on speed dial until the baby was born?

 

  


End file.
